


Playtime

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Series: Naruto Vignettes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "Kiba likes to do it at his place..."Day 7: Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020 -- "Free Day"
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737439
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Playtime

“Playtime”

♦

Kiba likes to do it at his place, can hardly wait for the door to close before shoving Naruto’s back into it and latching onto his neck. Naruto growls a little for him, and then turns the tables, holding Kiba’s wrists above his head against the door and thrusting into his hips, meeting him halfway for a sloppy kiss. Then he turns Kiba around, holds his wrists with one hand and leans his weight into him, pressing him tight against the solid wood, a dominant stance that has them both panting audibly while he squeezes Kiba’s ass.

When Kiba whines, lowering his head, Naruto reaches around and eases up enough to unzip Kiba’s coat, slowly, so slowly, until it falls open, revealing nothing but mesh on his naked skin. He tweaks Kiba’s nipples, one, then the other, pinching back and forth lightly until Kiba shudders against him and Naruto lets go so Kiba can turn and jump into his arms, legs around his waist and hands digging into his hair as they kiss again and again. 

Before he’s too lightheaded from the intense makeout session, Naruto walks them into the bedroom and over to the mattress, kicks off the covers and pillows into a lumpy pile on the floor and then taps Kiba’s thigh in a command to get off and lie down. Kiba is eager to please, settling back into the love nest while Naruto takes off his clothes. He skips the zipper and pulls the orange jacket and shirt off right over his head before kneeling beside Kiba, chest bare. 

“Strip,” he commands, eyes dilated in lust. 

Kiba immediately shrugs out of his coat and the mesh shirt and pulls Naruto down beside him, and tries to undo their belts while Naruto yanks off their shoes and socks, but then their hands wander and grope everywhere they can reach, and so it takes a while to get fully nude. Naruto rolls Kiba over and grins, biting his neck playfully and scratching into Kiba’s sensitive back, making him yip in delight. 

Contrary to stereotype, Kiba doesn’t actually prefer to do it doggy style. He’s a missionary man, wanting all the skin-to-skin contact he can get. Naruto cocoons them in the blankets, a little sex cave where they go at it for hours, sweat beading off their skin, tongues and noses licking and scenting each tender corner of the other, muscles burning until they howl in unison.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> I'm on twitter just simping for Naruto and Haikyuu, haha, come say hi! [@erisabesu3](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3)


End file.
